Kinda Out Of Luck
"Femme fatale, always on the run Diamonds on my wrist, whiskey on my tongue" 'Intro' Kinda Out Of Luck is an unreleased leaked song registered on ASCAP. It is more commonly called Kinda Outta Luck, but it is registered on ASCAP as Kinda Out Of Luck. It is 3 minutes 58 seconds long, and written by Grant, Joe Henson and Alexis Smith. It is reputed to be an outtake from the Born to Die album. This song was used in a promo for one of the early seasons of Gossip Girl. 'Music Video' Lana created her own music video for this song. See article Music Videos. 'Lyrics' I was born bad But then I met you You made me nice for a while But my dark side's true You never cared what I did at all Motel singer at a silver ball I did what I had to do Femme fatale, always on the run Diamonds on my wrist, whiskey on my tongue Before I give back, I got to get drunk So get over here, pour me a cold one Babe, you can see that I'm danger Teetering off of the stage, yeah Sparkling in sequins, say hey, yeah Time to give in to the kindness of strangers Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm flat out of luck Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm kind of out of luck Wrong, I know, killing someone It gets a little easier when you've done it once You know that I'm fun, you know that I'm young So tell me your mine, let's get it on Babe, you can see that I'm danger Glamorous but I'm deranged, yeah Teetering off of the stage, yeah I said it really nicely like can you be my saviour? Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm flat out of luck Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm kind of out of luck I was a dangerous girl You were too nice for this world And now I'm back on the prowl Who wants to give it a whirl? Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm flat out of luck Is it wro- wrong that I think it's kind of fun When I hit you in the back of the head with a gun? My daddy's in the trunk of his brand new truck I really want him back but I'm kind of out of luck